


Snapchat Mad

by ChristmasCactus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Snapchat, domestic lil shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristmasCactus/pseuds/ChristmasCactus
Summary: Alexander Hamilton liked using social media as much as the next guy. He’d tweet his opinions and put photos of food and cute things he’d seen round and about on his Instagram and Snapchat, but his boyfriend Thomas Jefferson, took the biscuit.———5 times Jefferson filmed his boyfriend, and one time Hamilton filmed his.





	Snapchat Mad

1.

Alexander Hamilton liked using social media as much as the next guy. He’d tweet his opinions and put photos of food and cute things he’d seen round and about on his Instagram and Snapchat, but his boyfriend Thomas Jefferson, took the biscuit.

He’d post pictures of everything and anything, but loved filling his Snapchat story with Alex and himself being domestic.

It started roughly three months into their relationship, one night when Alex was fixing them a quick meal, and Thomas began filming Alex making stir-fry, whilst telling a story about being in the army, all the while completely oblivious to Thomas’ phone. 

He only found out about the original story when Angelica text him saying that Twitter was going batshit because why are the Secretary of State and the Treasury Secretary doing sharing a meal and being all couple-y?

Put it this way: Thomas was in deep shit, but the Virginian had not learnt his lesson, and continued. 

2\. 

The second time Thomas secretly filmed Alex on his Snapchat was during a date-night, in which the boys were curled up in a blanket outside on a picnic blanket, eating mac ‘n’ cheese, and a home cooked victoria-sponge cake, baked for them by Lafayette.

Alex was staring up at the clear night sky pointing out different constellations, happily babbling away to Thomas, and Thomas, well, Thomas was recording away, but he felt lucky he was behind the camera, because he didn’t feel the need to show his massive blush to the world.

“Thomas! Did you see the shooting star?” Alex’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“No, love, I didn’t, but did you make a wish?” Thomas casually replied back, aware that their conversation was essentially being broadcast to everyone.

“Yeah, I did. Wanna know what I wished for? I wished you’d put your damn phone down, and look at the stars with me,” he exclaimed, a playful grin gracing his face.

“Okay, baby, I will.” And Thomas stayed true to his word tucking away his phone, and cuddling closer to his boyfriend, smiling giddily to himself, unaware that his boyfriend just saw his silly expression.

3\.   
The third time Thomas filmed Alex was during their six month anniversary meal, in a fancy restaurant, with the camera of his phone poking over the top of his dinner plate, focusing on Alex, who had his hair braided, and a fancy blue suit, that sat tightly on his body, and tight black skinny jeans, which hugged his legs in a way that most certainly did not fluster Thomas in ways it shouldn’t. His suit matched Thomas’ magenta one, who insisted they matched if they were to be seen in public together.

Alex was grinning, his hand visibly holding Thomas’ and drinking champagne, giggling about this, that and the other. He glanced at the camera, and blew a kiss to it, and god knows why but a pang of jealousy ran through his chest.

Alex, sending his boyfriend’s jealousy picked up his hand and kissed it, and Thomas knew his gasp was noticeable, and chances are James would bully him for his flustered nature, but what can he say, that man in front of him never failed to take his breath away.

The waiter eventually came over to take their orders, and Alex orders some tomato pasta dish, and Thomas ordered some fancy mac and cheese, or at least that’s what Alex had said.

“It’s not mac and cheese!” He cried, feigning agitation.

“But it is!” Alex laughed, gripping Thomas’ hand, “It so is!”

4\.   
The next time was a tour of their new apartment, and for once, Alex was aware of Thomas filming, as he danced around their living room pointing out only things Alexander Hamilton would notice, like the shape of the window sill, or how the cushions sat just so, but Thomas just found it all endearing and when Alex sat on the floor, his heart clenched a little bit.

He perched on a sofa and Alex grinned toothily up at Thomas, and then proceeded to pretend to suck a cock, and once again a pink blush graced his face and neck, and maybe even his chest but he wouldn’t give Hamilton the satisfaction of seeing him shirtless.

Because he might be his boyfriend, but they are still rivals. But what’s wrong with a bit of competition in a relationship?

5.  
And the most recent time, Thomas filmed both of them using the front view camera, both shirtless, hair all over the place, and Alex curled into Thomas’ chest.

He began whimpering, and Thomas ran his fingers through Alex’s hair until he calmed down and snuggled closer to his boyfriend, and Thomas addressed the camera, “Try telling me I shouldn’t marry this pretty boy.” 

He smiled and uploaded the snaps, and then popped his phone on his bedside cabinet, and curled around Hamilton, holding him securely, and winding their legs together, and before dropping off to sleep kissing his forehead.

+1

Hamilton decided that Thomas finally deserved a piece of his own medicine, so as his boyfriend was in the shower, he positioned his phone so the camera just poked over the duvet.

When Thomas walked out, Alex let out a wolf whistle.

“Looking pretty sexy Mr. Jefferson.” He drawled out.

“Ohh, err thanks Alex,” Thomas said, repositioning the towel that sat low around his waist, showing off all his abs, and pecs.

“See, ladies and gentleman, Thomas Jefferson, suave and smooth as ever!” He exclaimed after flipping the camera back to himself.

He quickly added the snap to his story and then tried to calm down his boyfriend, who was hyperventilating on the ground, surprised he’d been out played.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> hi im not new to writing but i am to this site, but i appreciate constructive criticism and im sorry if it was a bit shit!
> 
>  
> 
> Xxx


End file.
